Doble cumpleaños
by PaulaWatson
Summary: Todo padre quiere el mejor cumpleaños para sus hijos, y con los Holmes no será diferente, ¿no? / Este fanfic participa en el intercambio por el 3er aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked.


Este fanfic participa en el Intercambio por el 3er aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Sir Arthur Connan Doyle y de la BBC.

El promt que me tocó fue: Johnlock y Mystrade como Parent!lock cuyos hijos festejen su cumpleaños el mismo día y ambos Holmes se peleen por crear la mejor octava fiesta para los dos pequeños. El nombre del hijo de Mystrade esta a desicion libre, pero el pequeño miniSherlock debe llamarse Hamish. John y Greg no deben hacer absolutamente nada, y al final debe ser una buena fiesta para ambas familias.

¡Layonnenth4, espero que te guste!

 **Doble cumpleaños**

El tres de en enero de 2014 llegó. Ambos niños cumplían años el mismo día.

No podían creerlo, ocho años habían pasado ya. Ocho años desde el día mas feliz en la vida de ambas parejas.

Ese mismo día en 2006, tanto Sherlock y John como Mycroft y Greg recibieron al nuevo individuo en su familia.

Helen era el nombre de la hija de Lestrade y Mycroft, una preciosa niña de cabellos lisos marrones, tan alta como su padre, los genes Holmes corrían por sus venas, tanto en su físico como en su forma de actuar.

Hamish era el hijo de John y Sherlock, con unos ojos tan azules e intensos como su padre y el pelo rizado. El niño había heredado ese amor por los misterios y la deducciones que su padre poseía y también ese gran corazón que le hacia más humano, que lo hacia preocuparse por la gente cuando estaban en peligro, eso definitivamente lo heredó de John.

Y como todos los padres, ellos querían darle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños a sus hijos, en especial los Holmes.

Los hermanos Holmes siempre estaban discutiendo, incluso por cosas sin sentido, y esto no sería distinto. Ambos querían darle a su hijo una mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que el otro.

Empezaron a preparar las fiestas con días de antelación.  
Lo primero era conseguir la tarta, debía ser perfecta y responder perfectamente a los gustos de sus hijos.

Helen adoraba El Señor de los Anillos, había visto las películas cientos de veces e incluso había empezado a leerse los libros, a pesar de no ser para niños de su edad.

Por el contrario, Hamish prefería la ciencia ficción a la fantasía. Amaba Doctor Who, su serie favorita, soñaba con viajar por el tiempo con el doctor.

Mycroft fue a la pastelería ha encargar la tarta de su hija, sería una réplica de Bolsón Cerrado, el agujero hobbit en el que vivían Bilbo y Frodo Bolsón, los protagonistas de El Señor de los Anillos y El Hobbit. Estaba seguro que Helen la adoraría y Sherlock moriría de envidia.

Mientras estaba ordenando las medidas de la tarta, su hermano apareció por la pastelería.

Sherlock encargó una tarta con forma de Tardis, la nave en la que viajaba el doctor por el espacio y el tiempo, del mismo color que la real. La tarta era inmensa, esperaba superar a Mycroft con eso.

—¿Solo una Tardis? Demasiado cutre, como te habrás dado cuenta la mía tiene mas detalles, es mucho mas compleja—dijo Mycroft intentando picar a su hermano.

Sin decir nada mas, salió de la tienda. No iba a pelear con su hermano por eso, le demostraría que él era mucho mejor padre que Mycroft.

Al llegar a casa, ambos Holmes contaron a su pareja todo lo que habían hecho durante el día y sus planes para el cumpleaños de sus hijos, mientras John y Greg solo querían que todos fueran felices y pasaran un buen cumpleaños.

¿Qué importará quien organice el mejor cumpleaños? Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, pensaban ambos, pero los Holmes no compartían esa opinión.

Al día siguiente empezaron a pensar en los regalos que comprarían a sus hijos. Tenía que ser algo perfecto, que les hiciera ilusión.  
Tanto Mycroft como Sherlock tenían algunas ideas sobre los regalos.

Mycroft pensó en comprarle una de las espadas que aparecen el El Señor de los Anillos, libros de Tolkien y un collar del Anillo Único. Estaba seguro que a su pequeña le encantaría.

Por e contrario Sherlock pensó en un regalo a lo grande. Si no conseguía la mejor tarta, al menos compraría el mejor regalo. Le compró entradas para el museo oficial de Doctor Who, el sueño de todo Whovian. Aparte, compró una réplica en miniatura de la TARDIS y de un Dalek.

Ambos Holmes estaban muy seguros que su regalo sería el mejor.

Iban a celebrar la fiesta de sus hijos juntos, con todos sus amigos y familiares. Invitaron a Molly, quien acepto encantada, amaba a los niños.

Ambos invitaron a sus padres y a los padres de sus parejas, además, Harry, quien ya se había desintoxicado, asistió a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Y por supuesto, invitaron a todos los amigos y amigas de sus hijos.

El día llegó. Lo tenían todo planeado, por lo que todo debería salir genial.

Sherlock estaba muy seguro que los regalos y la tarta de Hamish serían mucho mejor que los de Helen, Mycroft, pensaba exactamente al contrario.

—Buenas hermano—saludó amable, aunque falsamente, Mycroft a su hermano menor. 

—Ah, hola. Ya estás aquí—dijo con un toque de desprecio en su voz. Quería superarlo.

—No intentes superarme, ambos sabemos que no lo conseguirás.

Los niños empezaron a llegar, tanto amigos de Hamish como de Helen.  
Los niños se pusieron a jugar y a divertirse. Llegado el momento de soplar las velas, ambos padres sacaron sus tartas, sorprendiendo a los cumpleañeros. Cada uno miraba su tarta con asombro.

Helen abrazó a Mycroft y a Greg, su tarta hobbit era perfecta para ella.

Al igual que Hamish, quien abrazó a sus padres e hizo montones de fotos a su tarta Tardis.

Todos cantaron cumpleaños feliz al unísono, acabando con un gran aplauso seguido por ambos niños soplando fuertemente las velas.

Unos minutos después todos empezaron a cortar las tartas, las cuales estaban deliciosas.

John y Greg, notaron como los hermanos Holmes seguían peleando por quien había organizado el mejor cumpleaños, cosa que carecía de sentido ya que ambos niños estaban igual de contentos.

Estaban malgastando el tiempo, desaprovechando el cumpleaños de sus hijo en peleas sin sentido, y ellos parecían no darse cuenta, por lo que John y Greg decidieron hablar con ellos.

—Esto tiene que acabar. ¿No os dais cuenta que vais a acabar arruinando el cumpleaños de los niños por vuestras riñas?—dijo John bastante alterado, para él, lo mas importante en ese momento era la felicidad de su hijo y su sobrina. Eran sus cumpleaños, todo niño merece tener a sus padres junto a él en un día tan importante. Pero en cambio ellos estaban peleando como crios, compitiendo en ver quien era mejor. Patético, pensaba John.

—A los niños les da igual que tarta sea mas grande o que regalo sea mas caro. Ellos solo quieren pasar un buen día con su familia y amigos. Intentad entender eso—exclamó Lestrade.

—Puede que tengáis razon—Por fin habían logrado convencer a los Holmes, ya que tras este afirmación del detective, Mycroft asintió.

Tras eso John fue con Mycroft a coger los regalos y todos juntos se los dieron a su hijos.

Al fin y al cabo John y Greg tenían razón, lo único que un niño quiere en su cumpleaños es ser feliz rodeado de la gente a quien quiere.¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?


End file.
